Project Summary The development of gene therapy has advanced to a point where a cure for Pompe disease can be foreseen. Pompe disease (glycogen storage disease type II; acid maltase deficiency) is a devastating myopathy resulting from acid alpha-glucosidase (GAA) deficiency in striated and smooth muscle. Despite the availability of enzyme replacement therapy (ERT) with recombinant human (rh) GAA, many patients have poor outcomes including mortality due to clinically significant anti-GAA antibody response. The limitations of ERT have prompted the preclinical development of gene therapy for Pompe disease. Clinical translation of efficacious gene therapy will greatly advance treatment for Pompe disease by correcting GAA deficiency and suppressing immune responses against rhGAA.